Serremoi
by Martelca
Summary: Song Fic, KuroFye!


**Titre :** Serre-moi (de Tryo)  
**Auteur :** Martelca  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD  
**Genre :** Shonen aï ( Kuro/Fye évidement xD).  
**Note :** Ceci est une song fic qu'une personne m'a demandé de faire. J'espère que ça lui plaira. La chanson est de Tryo «serre-moi ».  
- '''-: Mon texte.  
italique : Les paroles de la chanson.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Serre-moi **

**Tryo**

-Deux hommes qui se rencontrent-

-Qui se parlent, qui se confessent-

-D'un rêve qui se montrait irréel-

-Mais qui a tout de naturel-

-Même pour ses deux hommes-

-Un visage d'ange, des larmes qui s'échappent-

-Un regard rassurant, sourire qui apaise-

_Embrasse-moi dessus bord_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel_

_J'irai crucifier ton corps_

_Pourrais-je __dépunaiser__ tes ailes ? _

-Des lèvres qui se joignent-

-Un premier baisé-

-Attendu et passionné-

-Lèvres douces et lèvres fines-

-Qui se joignent-

-Deux langues différentes-

-Ils se croient dans un rêve…-

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant_

_Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire_

_Ô tout pour te voir partir et viens ! _

-Peau pâle contre une plus foncée-

-Ce « nous » qui se forme…-

-De leurs souhaits formulés-

-Le cache-cache des sentiments, n'est plus…-

-Que deux personnes enfin fusionné-

-Corps et âmes-

-Qui l'aurait cru ?-

-Est-ce réellement dans un rêve ?-

_Emmène-moi là bas_

_Donne-moi la main_

_Que je ne la prenne pas_

_Ecorche mes ailes_

_Envole-moi_

_Et laisse-toi tranquille à la fois_

-Ils se regardent, ces deux hommes…-

-Grenats purs aux saphirs étincelles-

-Sourires qui s'exposent-

-Heureux de leur bon choix-

-Ils n'auront plus besoin de s'échapper…-

-L'un de l'autre, ni de soi.-

-Il ne faut pas se réveiller…-

_Mille fois entrelaçons-nous_

_Et lassons-nous même en dessous_

_Serre-moi encore serre-moi_

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi_

-Ils se tiennent, ils se serrent-

-Un corps frêle protégé…-

-De deux bras musclés-

-Un corps dur comme l'acier…-

-Entouré de deux bras fragiles-

-Ils se serrent, c'est éternel-

Comme s'ils avaient peur que l'enchantement se brise…

-En éclats d'étoiles cassées-

-Laissez-les vivre leur merveilleux rêve-

_Il y a des salauds_

_Qui pillent le cœur des femmes_

_Et des femmes qui ne savent plus trop_

_D'où l'amour tire son charme_

_Papillons de fleurs en fleurs_

_D'amour en amour de cœur_

_Ce qui n'ont qu'une étoile_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voiles_

-Ils ne se mentent plus-

-Qu'ils ne souffrent plus-

-Leurs cœurs ne font plus qu'un-

-Croire de nouveau en quelqu'un-

-L'amour ne sera pas d'un soir-

-Il n'y aura jamais d' « au revoir »-

-Eviter le désespoir…-

-Vouloir que se soit si réel…-

_J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes_

-Fye, les yeux larmoyants de bonheur-

-Plus de masque pour cacher sa terreur-

_Ta sueur le sang, rendons-nous amant_

-Kurogane, abandonnant le sang du passé-

-Plus de fierté, avec l'être qu'il a tant désiré-

_Qui se passionne, qui se saigne_

_J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant_

_Je ne donne pas long feu_

_A nos tragédies, à nos adieux_

-Avant déchirés par les erreurs

-Même en cachant l'amour dans leur cœur-

-Souvent séparés par les différances-

-Hier encore loin de l'homme aimé-

-Dans une douloureuse souffrance…-

-Revenu du passé-

-La page est tournée, c'est terminé-

-Désirer se réveiller à ses cotés…-

_Reviens-moi, reviens-moi_

_Tu partiras mieux comme ça_

_A force de se tordre _

_On finira par se mordre_

_A quoi bon se reconstruire_

_Quand on est adepte du pire_

-La vérité, plus de mensonges dévoilés-

-L'union, plus de murs enchaînés-

-Reconstruire à avenir à deux, sans se cacher-

-Sans s'abandonner-

-Ne pas tout détruire, après avoir tout construit-

-S'aimer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire-

-S'entre aider, se consoler-

_Malgré nous, malgré nous_

_A quoi bon se sentir plus grand_

_Que nous, deux grains de folie dans le vent_

_Deux âmes brûlantes deux enfants_

-Malgré leurs différances-

-Le noir…le blanc-

-Le rouge…le bleu-

-Le dragon…le phoenix-

-Le fort…le fin-

-Le sincère…le menteur-

-La colère…le rieur-

-Les contraires… s'attirent ?-

-En voici la preuve…-

-Ils s'embrassent encore et encore-

-Et comme avant…-

-L'un rit et l'autre crie-

-Comme des enfants-

-Le royaume des rêves ouvre ses portes-

Serre-moi encore serre-moi

Jusqu'à étouffer de toi

Serre-moi encore serre-moi

Jusqu'à étouffer de toi

-Le blond se réveille dans ses bras-

-Attendrit par le visage que lui offre le ninja-

-Ce n'était pas un rêve-

* * *

C'est la deuxième SongFic que j'écris…. C'est pas trop mon truc '' J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça allait avec la zik xD


End file.
